villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blitzwing
Blitzwing is a Decepticon warrior and one of the few Triple Changers. In most incarnations he transforms into a jet and a tank. History Generation 1 In the original cartoon, Blitzwing was a treacherous soldier who tried to overthrow Megatron on a few occasions. Each time he proved to be incompetent. He is considered a great threat by the Autobots. He and Devastator at once tried to overthrow Megatron as the leaders, but then he teamed up with Megatron, Starscream, and Astrotrain to defeat Devastator. In the episode Prime Target, he and Astrotrain were sent to bring in the Autobots that were captured by a British human poacher planning on capturing Optimus. Blitzwing and Astrotrain had fallen into the electrocution trap of a robot scorpion set up by the British human poacher and were locked up in chains. When they promised the British human poacher they would fight Optimus Prime, they instead tried to kill the human poacher as revenge. However, Astrotrain and Blitzwing retreated when the Autobots were freed and were trying to attack them. Blitzwing was one of the few survivors of The Transformers: The Movie, as unlike most Transformers he was not replaced. His most prominent moment in the movie was where he was in tank mode trying to kill Rodimus and Daniel Witwicky until Kup got handle of his gun, then an Insecticon fell into Blitzwing rolling him off the mountain. In the fifth part of Five Faces of Darkness, he teamed up with Rodimus to warn Galvatron not to turn on a switch that was built by the Quintessons. The Quintessons tricked Galvatron to turn on the switch which froze every Transformer in the universe. However, Spike Witwicky used Rodimus's gun to destroy the control panel that functioned the switch, remobilizing every Transformer. Rodimus, Blitzwing, and Galvatron tried to chase the Quintessons who escaped in a rocket. Galvatron threatened to kill Rodimus with his gun before Blitzwing aimed his gun at Galvatron and ordered him to leave. Galvatron claimed that Blitzwing will suffer for this unimaginably. Though being exiled on the Decepticon cause, Blitzwing is still seen in many further episodes as a background character. Transformers: Animated In Transformers Animated, he is loyal to Megatron and very powerful. He can also transform into both a jet and a tank due to an experiment by Blackarachnia. Unfortunately this caused him to have a split personality represented by three faces. One face is red with a red visor similar to his G1 face. This face, nicknamed Hothead, allows Blitzwing has fire-based powers, but is also aggressive and not very smart. Another face is blue with a monocle-like eye. In this state, Blitzwing has ice-based powers and is quite intelligent. His third face is what makes him a fan favorite. It is black except for a red "jack-o-lantern" face. It is completely insane and unpredictable. It often acts child-like and cracks jokes while attacking. It has shown to be able use both fire and ice attacks but lacks much coordination. ''Bumblebee'' Blitzwing appeared in the 2018 movie as a minor antagonist and was voiced by David Sobolov. In the movie, he is a Triple Changer and a Decepticon seeker who transforms into a red/white McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II. He is also the reason why Bumblebee lost his voice. Trivia *Blitzwing also shares the same similarities of Marv from Home Alone series. *Blitzwing's name comes from the German word Blitzkreig which is a war strategy in which one attacks suddenly with both aerial and ground forces than quickly go away and return thus confusing and exhausting the enemy. *Due to the fact that his name comes from a German word, the creators of Transformers Animated gave his Icy face a German Accent. His Hothead face has an Austrian accent. His Random face has no particular accent but has a high pitched voice. *According to the AllSpark Almanac, Blitzwing's split personality comes from him being a Triple Changer. In an experiment conducted by Blackarachnia to try to create a Triple Changer, his transformation cog was split. Not knowing how to process this, his body gave him three personalities to cope with the split cog. Navigation Category:Stalkers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Mongers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dissociative Category:Fighters Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Brutes Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Thugs Category:Supremacists Category:Giant Category:Opportunists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Genderless Category:Dimwits Category:Sophisticated